Forever Part of Me
by nk97
Summary: This story will follow Barry and Iris as they explore their new lives together as lovers. They will face challenges both from external and internal fronts. Will their relationship be as strong as their friendship? Because let's face it, they've been lovers since the beginning...
1. I Could Get Used To This

**Chapter 1** **: I Could Get Used To This** " _To those who have given up on love: I say, 'Trust life a little bit.'" Maya Angelou_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Iris asked with a trained frown trying not to cough up a storm. Barry dismissed her glare as he walked through the door, further entering her apartment.

"I come bearing the necessities. Chicken noodle soup, Nyquil, cough drops, tissues and brownies if you behave." he smirked placing said bags onto the kitchen counter top. Barry rolled up his sleeves revealing his pale freckled skin. Iris closed the door with a sigh and cautiously walked towards the kitchen. She found herself seeking purchase against the frame, tugging at her sleeves. Barry began organizing the items before putting the chicken noodle soup in the microwave to warm up. He was in his element, taking care of her. After a few moments of silence, Barry looked up to lock eyes with her sad ones.

"Iris." he stated worriedly. The microwave hummed in the background.

"Today is not my day." Iris began. He immediately approached her.

"What happened?" he asked peering down as they slowly retreated from the hug. Their height difference was always prominent when they were within close proximity. Barry stood at a sturdy 6'2'' while his Iris barely reached 5'5''. It was one of his favorite features about her. She was tough, ambitious, sweet, smart, and beautiful all at the same time. His best friend still looked beautiful even with sad, tear-stained eyes as she looked up at him.

"Cameron broke off things today." she stated simply.

"Isn't he out of town?" Barry asked with annoyance. How dare he break up with her from a different continent? He always had a bad feeling about that guy…

"Yup, he's in Tokyo doing business for that stupid software. He said our relationship was one-sided. He just didn't know how to break things. He wanted 'more'. There was nothing I could say because I kind of felt the same, to be honest. I just feel so lost now you know... Things between us were OK and I guess I had a feeling that things between us could be way better..." she trailed off looking while away rubbing her arms slowly.

Barry was never really fond of Cameron but kept quiet to keep Iris happy. Although, Barry currently appreciated the guy for being honest with her even if he took the coward's way out.

"So are you saying it was kind of a mutual breakup? Why were you crying so hard?" Barry asked with deep concern tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What if I never find that special love?" she whispers wiping newly formed tears. He quickly understood. He also went through a depressed state at never being able to find a woman as special as her. As much as it broke his heart to see Iris in such a depressed state, he was determined to make her feel better.

"You will; I know you will. I promise it's probably closer than you think." he whispered giving her another tight hug. And with that, she cried a little more wiping her eyes with the back of his white, long sleeve shirt.

"Hey!" he pretended with mock offense.

"Uh-uh, you can't be mad at me. I just went through a breakup _and_ I'm going through a love crisis." she said playfully nudging his stomach.

"True." he smiled while thinking he could forgive her for anything. The microwave beeped signaling the timer.

"Soups ready." he said more to himself as he walked away from her.

"You still wanna stick around with me?" she asked with surprise.

"I always wanna stick around with you. Haven't I always?" he smirked back.

"That you have." she nodded taking a fresh deep breath. She already looked better.

"Go sit on the couch. I'll be there in a few." he ordered. She would have argued back, but was too sick and worn out at the moment. He smiled at himself as she walked away with attitude. Barry wanted to take things slow before he told her how he really felt. The truth was that the feelings he had for her went beyond friendship. Especially when she looked the way she did. She was wearing his university sweater, flimsy lilac short-shorts with white socks that only she could make look cute. She was all legs despite her height. Her brown skin was shiny with the lemon scented lotion she obsessively applied in fear of looking ashy. Her hair was in a messy bun showing off her delicate neckline. After a few moments, his focus returned to the task at hand.

* * *

Iris could not believe how lucky she was that Barry was here to keep her distracted. Her heart always felt at peace around him. Of course, he was determined to take care of her physically and emotionally. He was always attentive about her needs despite the independent face she always had on. He knew her almost as much as she knew herself. _That is what happens when you've been best friends your whole life_ , she thought to herself. However, Iris began to doubt that that was only a result of their strong friendship. The way she felt towards him was questionable under the realm of friendship. She side-eyed herself for compulsively finding and wearing Barry's university sweater to comfort herself after the call from Cameron. He looked delicious tonight with dark jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. She noticed his hair was extra fluffy looking when he walked through the living room door. He was holding a tray that placed the steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, Nyquil, water, and her favorite brownies. He took a seat next to her on the couch after carefully placing the tray onto the couch table.

"You've outdone yourself, Bar." she almost purred snuggling up to him.

"I hope you still feel the same way after you take this medicine." he joked.

"You're going straight for the Nyquil, huh? Lemme have the brownie first." she pleaded.

"Iris," he warned because he knew she was going to get her way.

"Please." she persisted with puppy dog eyes. It was exaggerated because of her red stain eyes and a broken heart. He was already leaning towards the brownie until she coughed and proceeded to sneeze twice.

"You almost got me." he smiled her. The spoon containing the medicine made its way back towards her face. She gave him a nasty glare before swallowing the disgusting concoction. She motioned for the water to dampen the taste. Her gulps were audible in the room.

"OK doctor, I've done what you've ordered now pamper me." she smiled snuggling back into his warmth.

"It's still really hot so get close." he warned about the soup. She didn't know if she could get any closer until he pulled her legs onto his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. She could definitely get used to this. He dipped a new spoon into the steaming soup and softly blew. She didn't think she could love him anymore. If only relationships could be as effortless as things were with Barry.

* * *

Barry's eyes opened slightly landing on the DVR that displayed the time in glaring, green lights. It was 2:00 am. His nostrils were filled with a familiar scent. Lemon and vanilla: Iris. He smiled at the sight of her sprawled in his lap.

His arms were wrapped around her lithe frame. He had fed her spoonfuls of soup as they watched reruns of her favorite TV show, House MD. They hadn't moved from the couch. Right now, her breathing was labored matching his in up and down waves. He could get used to this. Barry was concerned about her posture and questioned if he should move to her the bedroom. _What if it puts off the wrong message right after the breakup?_ He thought to himself for a moment. Iris began to squirm in his lap further motivating him that they should lay down. Not wanting to wake her up, he stood up with her in his arms. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Barry..." she murmured in a voice he hadn't heard her use before. As he finally made it to her warm bedroom he deposited her onto the big bed. He never understood why she had a king size bed all to herself yet appreciated it now more than ever. She almost woke up when she noticed he was gone. He quickly made himself comfortable next to her and she snuggled up close to him, laying her leg over his stomach. He smirked at her sleepless state.

"Goodnight Iris, I love you." He whispered almost inaudibly. He was positive she didn't hear him but the way she hiked her leg up further his abdomen made him doubtful. She would know soon enough. He and Iris were meant to be.


	2. Lovebug Again

**Chapter Two: Lovebug Again**

" _Things can fall apart, or threaten to, for many reasons, and then there's got to be a leap of faith. Ultimately, when you're at the edge, you have to go forward or backward; if you go forward, you have to jump together."_ Yo-Yo Ma

* * *

She woke up from the best sleep she had had in a long while despite the stuffy nose. The combination of night-time NyQuil and Barry apparently was the best thing for a sick Iris. The sun rays danced into the room waking her up completely. She was alone in her bed and had the instinctive feeling that Barry was no longer in the apartment. Her stomach dropped with a heavy sigh. _Maybe last night was a dream._ _Don't get your hopes up again_ , she scolded herself. Iris suddenly had the overwhelming urge to escape the world and tried to will herself back to sleep for the next hour. As her messy hair made contact on top of the soft pillow, her eyes dropped to the bedside mahogany table. She blinked a few times before noticing there was a folded piece of paper tucked under the bottle of medicine. Her arm leaned over to grab the piece of paper. A wide grin couldn't help but make its way across her face upon noticing Barry's tell-tale handwriting. She had always nagged him that if he only spent as much time on neat penmanship as he did with trying to be on time, he would never have any problems. Nevertheless, he couldn't be helped. She tried to breathe through her nose but her body hated her. With dramatic breaths caused by the annoying cold, she read the note.

 _Good Morning Iris,_

 _I had some urgent business to take care of at the precinct. I hope you feel better this morning. I promise you will find that special, once in a lifetime love. Please take the medicine that I left by your bedside table. Take it when you wake up and before you go to bed tonight. Seeing you later so don't try anything, I will notice your worsened symptoms. Get better._

 _Love,_

 _Barry._

He really was the best human being she had ever met. He was caring, sexy, adorable yet stern, and most of all her best friend. Iris fully sat up drinking the first dose of the medicine. _Better go brush my teeth and get ahead on my projects_ she thought to herself gagging at the taste. She had several deadline-news stories lined up for the coming week. The Sunday paper was released that morning which meant pitches for the longer features wouldn't start until Tuesday. Because the courthouse was closed on Sundays she usually worked from home. Iris always planned on the weekdays to check the docket of cases being heard in the courthouse to see which ones might be interesting to cover. As a journalist, her thoughts were all over the place either confirming plans, making goals, figuring out titles, commuting time, or double checking facts. She preferred to start the day off peacefully before the city noise took a hold over her day.

* * *

The steam from the shower opened up her nasal passages. Iris knew it was only a temporary fix but smiled anyway. Her thoughts drifted back to Barry, as it always did. She imagined what it would be like if he was in there with her. He would tower over her, his soft skin fair. She hoped he would lick his lips in appreciation. She massaged the loofah over her chest to find her nipples particularly sensitive. They were hard like pebbles. It frightened her how natural she was transitioning to thinking of Barry sexually. _I haven't yet told him how I feel. For Christ's sake, I don't even know if he likes me in that way!_ She had always secretly thought Barry was attractive yet acted impartial to his looks while growing up. After puberty, she had to try harder to hide her attractions. He never seemed to notice. They both casually dated other people during and after high school. Her phone started to ring as she stepped out of the shower. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel before running to retrieve the phone. The caller ID belonged to a good friend from Jitters, Linda. She smiled having not heard from her in ages since she had left the cafe to pursue journalism.

"Hey, stranger!" Iris squealed.

"Girl, hey! I was wondering if you would like to get some brunch today." Linda asked through the phone.

"I would love to. I just got out of the shower, so give me some time to get ready. Can we make a plan for 10:00 AM at Morningside Cafe?" Iris asked already making plan changes in her head. She had an hour to get dressed and drive to the cafe.

"Yeah, yeah that's perfect. See you then!"

Iris hung up and began speed dressing not having the time to put on lotion as thoroughly as she wanted. At 9:27 AM she made her way out the door. A smug grin landed on her face at the thought that she had always beat Barry to the door.

His day had started off urgently but things cooled down at the end. After visiting the crime scene, writing a few reports and spending some time in his lab, Barry's mind wandered off to Iris as it usually did. He couldn't stop analyzing the events that had taken place the night before. They hadn't been doing anything important, nothing special or spectacular or out of the ordinary. But, it was when he looked over and saw her silhouette across from him, that he realized he could love her the way she deserved. He needed to tell her and planned to do so that night. He remembered waking up aroused at the feel of her small body tucked around him. Her leg had possessively made its way back over his abdomen as her small feet laid against his morning wood. He was greatly fascinated in the transformation her nipples made as they hardened. Barry had come to realize they were incredibly sensitive to temperature. He wanted nothing more than to slip the tank top down her smooth shoulders to reveal her breasts. He fantasized about trailing his fingers to meet her center while attending to her nipples. Thoughts of pleasuring her had fogged up his brain. If they ever did date, he wondered if Iris would be able to handle his sexual appetite towards her. _Getting a little ahead of yourself there, Barry,_ he thought to himself. His plan was to sit her down and express his feelings. If he was lucky she would feel the same way, but this was more about him vocalizing the truth. She deserved to know how deep his feelings ran for her.

* * *

Iris hadn't heard from him all day besides from the note. She spent the day writing prompts and making to do lists. It was now half past eight. Brunch had went very well with Linda and she invited her over for dinner.

"Hey, are you OK?" Linda asked suspiciously. Iris had been on edge all day. After brunch, she had anticipated talking to him but he remained a ghost. It was insane how much power Barry's presence in her life wielded over her emotions.

"It's just that I haven't heard from Barry today, that's all." she smiled weakly.

"The act is over. No one gets this upset from not hearing from their "best-friend" in less than 24 hours. I saw the letter on your bed when I used the bathroom earlier. That guy is head over heels in love with you and I'll be damned if you're not as well. You two have been tiptoeing for way too long. You just got out of a mediocre relationship that lasted 3 years! Don't you think it's time to stop wasting time?" Linda side-eyed as she placed the wine glass down. Thank God her friend could spout tough love when needed. Iris was speechless for some time.

"I….what if we date and things don't work out? I never want to lose my friendship with him." Iris lamented.

"I don't see that happening. And sure you guys will fight, you're both so stubborn. But guess what? The relationship will be so rich and pure because you guys have such a deep connection. And I think with a love like that, it is definitely worth any risks or fears you have right now." Linda proposed softly. And she would. she would get her hopes up time and time again for Barry because he was her once in a lifetime.

* * *

It was around 11:00 pm when Barry heard a knock at his door. Nothing could have prepared him for Iris standing at his doorstep biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Can I come in?" she asked. He didn't respond but let her in. He had a feeling it had something to do with Cameron.

On his way to her apartment building earlier that night, he rehearsed what he would say to her. Upon his arrival, he was stopped by the security man who recognized him. The man directed Barry to the front desk.

"Hello, sir. Unfortunately, we are short staffed at this hour. I see that you're on your way to her room and I do recognize you. Would you mind delivering this to her when you get upstairs?" the woman at the desk asked politely. She had red hair and stressed filled eyes. Barry saw no reason to object.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" his curiosity spiked. It was probably some online shopping orders.

"She's received some flowers from a special someone today. I would deliver it myself, but I'm handling various phone calls at the moment. You can let her know they are from Cameron Maxwell. Thanks again!"

His heart sank so low he swore the woman took notice.

"Oh, OK alright." he gruffed trying to create tension. The lady thanked him once more before giving him access to the elevator. Barry didn't bother reading the note attached to the bouquet. His hands gripped the stems so tightly they burned. _Just my luck._ _I'm ready to tell her my feelings and they get back together._ He thought to himself as his blood boiled.

Now, hours later, his anger had stewed and seeing her in person only made it worse. Besides, she should have been sleeping to get rid of the cold.

"Did you have a rough day at work? I haven't heard from you all day." she asked worriedly.

"I was busy this morning and let's just say that my day did not end as planned. But congratulations." he replied with no emotion.

"Congratulations? What are you talking about?" She scrunched her eyebrows together and tipped her head to the side.

"I was on my way to your place earlier. I saw the flowers from Cameron." he uttered the name with distaste.

"We didn't get back together, if that's what you think." she whispered. His eyes snapped to hers instantly.

"Why are you here?" he asked impatiently tired of her playing with his emotions.

"You've been acting pretty hot and cold today, so maybe I just should go." she started backing away with a hurt face.

"Wait, Iris. I'm sorry. Come back, just hear me out." he pleaded grabbing her arm gently. She turned around with a hesitant attitude. They had a stare down for awhile until he sighed with exasperation. He detested when things got tense between them.

"I'm in love with you, Iris, OK? You're it for me and I've wanted to tell you since forever. The timing was never right. I was planning to tell you tonight but then I saw those flowers. I just got so jealous and I had to leave. You control so much of my emotions." he admitted leaning the back of his head onto his left palm. There was a pause between them as the universe aligned.

"You're in love with me?" she asked with a heavy breath. She subconsciously took a step closer to him.

He nodded his head slightly as she peered up at him.

"Barry, I…" Her eyes were wide and she made several attempts to speak, but no words came out of her twitching lips. She shook her head in disbelief. He was not ready for the rejection.

"I don't know if I'm there yet... I have feelings for you too. I've always had, Barry. I just got out of a three year relationship that meant nothing. I'm all over the place right now but I do feel that taking this step with you is what I need. What we _both_ need." she said after some time. He stepped closer to her, their stomachs touching with her chest pressed against his. His hazel green eyes bore into her brown ones. Their lips eventually greeted each other and neither one could pin-point who had made the first move. Their lips met like a brush of a cloud. His hands made their way around her waist pulling her even closer. The kiss started off gentle but the undeniable passion between them could not be tamed after having waited for what seemed like an eternity. Her hands wrapped around his neck to tug at his nape. They fit so perfectly as if they had been doing this for a lifetime. Maybe they had. And it was just finally materializing at this moment in time. Her lips parted and he deepened the connection. Suddenly her breasts grew heavy begging for his attention. As if reading her mind, he began trailing kisses starting from behind her ear, she gasped at that and he took note, and proceeded down her neckline. Her eyes were filled with red hot passion. He could ask her of anything and she would comply. All the pent up emotions from the day were flowing through their lips and hands. He suddenly broke contact with her neck resulting in her eyes fluttering open with panic. She tried to pull him down for another kiss but he resisted. Although she was standing a bit taller thanks to her thigh high boots, he bent down until his lips were close to her ears.

"I've always needed you, especially right now." he whispered hotly against her skin. She grasped his shirt in sexual frustration. He prompted her to jump before she wrapped her legs around his torso. His hands were placed firmly on her behind. He easily carried her weight over to his bedroom down the hallway. Iris reveled in the feeling of being momentarily taller than him as she leaned down to connect her lips with his. They finally made it to his bedroom where he deposited her onto the mattress. She slowly straddled his lap as he took a seat. She moved his hands to the buttons of her blouse. He didn't need any further direction. With each button that was opened, her brown skin was revealed to him as she squirmed in anticipation. His Iris was a minx in the bedroom he thought to himself smugly. She tossed the blouse across the room once it was unbuttoned. Her eyes gave him a hungry stare. She was left in a lace bra that barely contained her rigid nipples. He licked his lips as his hands made their way to unfasten the bra. She opened her legs wider against his bottom half. As Barry had imagined, her breasts were perfect. Full and firm. They were just the right shape. The dark brown areolae was the perfect backdrop for the chestnut tips. Her nipples stood eagerly but she was desperate to take his shirt off. Their chests met skin to skin and he sighed in content. She purposely grinded her sex against his causing him to exclaim her name as if it was a curse. She retreated backwards placing her small hands atop his thighs, further offering her chest to him. He noticed there was a soft gleam to her eyes.

"They've been hard like this all day." she simply informed him with a subtle confidence. He smirked while grasping her hips. He loved how comfortable she was with her body. Her taut stomach stretched as she continued to bend her back teasingly.

"They have?" he mused.

"Yup. I think about you and they start to ache. Unfortunately, nothing I do seems to mend them though." she huffed dramatically.

"Sounds painful. If only there was something I could do..." he said sarcastically. She pinched his knees in protest.

"Ow." he cried as his insanely long eyelashes squished together. Barry quickly recovered and his attention was drawn to her skirt that pooled around his lap. Before he knew it, his hand was down her skirt. She basked at the feel of his long fingers tracing her slit before they moved close to her sensitive opening. His thumb slid into her, and she was so wet it glided a few times before a second index finger joined. "You're so wet. Is this all for me?" he growled.

"Yes. Always." she mewled, her voice breaking as another finger joined the other two. Always persistent, she urged his head down to her aching breasts. His lips moved towards them.. _Finally_ she gasped aloud to herself lifting her hips to meet his fingers. With her desperate whimpers he began to massage her clit. His fingers worked soft and strong until she was merely a ball of shuddering muscles and shot nerves. His lips continued to make tender love to her breasts as his hand wrecked havoc on her sex. The sensations were all encompassing and she orgasmed for the second time. "Barry..." she moaned with sweet agony as his lips ever so slowly pulled away from her breasts leaving a visible trail of wetness. Iris was suddenly exhausted. The dying cold arrived to slap her back to reality. She tried to fight it, determined to get him off as well.

"Shh," he hushed her cries fully understanding that she was still fighting off a cold.

"That's enough activity for you today. You need to go to bed. We have all the time in the world now." he promised giving her one more kiss. Her full lips fused with his passionately despite her pliant body. Sleep took over her body and the world grew dark.


	3. I Don't Blame You Much For Wanting To Be

Forever Part of Me

 **Chapter 3:** I Don't Blame You Much For Wanting To Be Free

* * *

" _If we move too fast, we'll break things. If we move too slow, we'll miss things. And if we don't move at all, we won't see things for how beautiful they truly are."_ r.m. drake

"You look incredible in that." Barry complimented from the warm mattress after he stirred awake. Iris stood at the front of his mirror across the room. He was a firm believer that beds, especially his bed, were the best the moment you woke up. " _That's why mornings are crue_ l," he would always explain to Iris. She admired his nerdy and scientific mind. Yet she found his logic towards mornings to be the cutest thing ever. A shy smile found its way on Iris's face at Barry's first words to her that morning.

"You're finally up. And I wore this outfit last night, Barr." she responded with a grin after finally slipping on her left shoe. The knee high boots were sexy but required much effort to put on. The added height made them worth it. Her clothes, on the other hand, were indeed wrinkly despite her attempts of smoothing them out. Barry's electronic clock reflected 5:27 AM.

"I couldn't sleep after you left the bed. Uh, I'm sorry. I… err, _we_ were a little preoccupied last night." Barry's flustered laughed filled the bedroom as he brushed through his fluffy morning hair. He sensed something was off with Iris when she didn't laugh or at least smile. Instead, she averted eye contact and looked for her purse.

"I gotta get home, do yoga, and be out the door to get early access to some courthouse files." she whispered walking over to him. Iris couldn't help but use her quiet voice when it was so early in the morning. It was as if she didn't want to disrupt the city's peaceful sleep with her voice. He found it unbearably cute.

"I haven't received any urgent calls yet, so I will be at work around nine to get started on my lab results." he said trying to remember his schedule for the day. Barry's mind then drifted off to Iris and yoga. He had only seen her in action a few times because she preferred to do it in complete solitude. From what Barry had caught, she was a pro at it. Iris insisted it was why she could walk in heels with so much balance and endurance. Barry had made up his mind that he was too lanky and uncoordinated to even try the physical activity.

"Ooh, lucky you. Well... since you have some time to kill before then, do you wanna talk? But I know how much you hate mornings so maybe during lunch…" her words drifted off nervously.

"No, we can talk now. I have to pee though. Meet you in the kitchen?" he asked noticing her eagerness. Barry learned throughout the years that Iris was the type to talk things through. Her degree in psychology made her particularly good at it too. He really did hate mornings but being around her, whether it be sleeping or talking, made them increasingly better.

"Sounds perfect." she said appreciating his flexibility. To Barry's surprise, her lips slowly approached his. The kiss was simple, loving, and just them. Her long brown hair shielded them from the rest of the world. She eventually stood up and gave him the biggest smile which he was sure he mirrored as well.

In the kitchen, Iris made the fastest breakfast option: cereal.

"Good morning, I missed you." he greeted as if they hadn't just talked and kissed fifteen minutes ago.

"I have to be honest with you Barr, it's going to take some getting used to; you being vocal about your feelings towards me. I love it though, so keep 'em coming." she said placing his bowl of cereal on the table top.

"Well, I've had to hold my tongue for years but there's no rush. I know this is all new for the both of us. Last night was awesome but pretty intense, how do you feel about it?" he asked worriedly.

"I agree. I don't feel like we are rushing. You know? I feel like we are catching up. I have no regrets about last night because I trust you Barry, probably more than anyone else. And… I hope we can find the time to do that more often. I honestly haven't felt like myself for quite some time and now… already, things just seem right." she confessed looking up at him with warm eyes.

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me. I've only ever wanted to see you happy. I always thought that telling you how I felt would ruin our friendship. I didn't want to ruin one of the most secure things in our lives." he started. Barry took her small hands into his and gently caressed them. Her face saddened at what he said. It was true. The only stable things in her life proved to be her dad and Barry after her mother left. The same could be said about him after his mother was killed. She smiled, though, at Barry's insightfulness. They really were the only ones who completely understood each other.

"... And if keeping quiet for all those years meant I could be in this moment with you right now, then I would do it all over again." he promised before pressing soft kisses to her knuckles. She inhaled at the contact. Would the electricity between them always be so palpable? How could she have been blind to this for so long?

"I don't know what to say, Barry. You're so good at this stuff." she admitted nearing closer.

"Well, I _have_ loved you longer." he proposed as if it were a fact.

"Hey! That's mean. I'm here now and that's all that matters." she replied with fake irritation. He smiled down at her.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." he said jokingly, eyes brighter than ever. She moved to give him a good whack to the chest that he saw from a mile away. Instead, he grasped her hands tighter, pressing them to his chest before leaning down to kiss her. She tried resisting the kiss but was quickly learning that, when it came to Barry, her attempts were futile. At the first touch of his soft, insistent mouth, Iris melted. That was the best adjective for her reaction. Barry noticed her body growing limp. When he licked against the seam of her lips, she parted them, moaning as his tongue slipped inside. Unsurprisingly, she got lost in his unique taste. He pulled away slowly, though, and she moved with him, needing more.

"Barry, I swear." she threatened softly between them. He leaned forward again and caught her bottom lip between his teeth.

"I love your lips, they are so full and plump, but I think the bottom one is my favorite." he said completely ignoring her threats. Her body felt like it was on fire. A fire he could simultaneously cause yet tame.

She grasped the back of his neck to bring his lips down to hers. This time she controlled the pace. _I've got some tricks up my sleeve too, Barry_. She heard him bite back a moan at her touch. The mere seconds of kissing had seemed like forever because it had just felt so. damn. good.

"Mmm… My yoga mat is calling my name. It senses all the tension here with you." she mused breaking contact. Her hands traveled down his expansive torso stopping at the waistband of his pajama pants. He opened his eyes softly and slowly, unknowingly showing off his long lashes.

"Can I come see you during lunch later, even though we've already talked." he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I would love that. Just text me." she said wrapping her purse around her frame. Barry slowly nodded as if he were in a trance. He was still hazed by the heady combination of general early morning agony and the trails of fire on his lips. With their hands still entangled, Iris continued to leave as he followed closely behind; the couple further abandoned the untouched bowls of cereal. He lightly tugged at her hand before she could walk out the door. A sense of deja-vu from the events that had happened only just the night before filled their minds. He had been furious about the delivered flowers from Cameron and had been passive aggressive towards her. Eventually, one thing had led to another and here they were in the present moment. Happier than ever.

"Miss you already. I love you, Iris." he murmured turning her around, completely challenging the average time frame for a goodbye kiss.

* * *

After visiting the courthouse and checking up on new leads, Iris finally had a moment to sit down at her desk. She was finally feeling like her old, healthy self. The cold was officially gone. It was now half past ten as she opened up her notes and began typing vigorously. The current story was a female high school student that had passed due to a heroin overdose. Iris could not believe that such young kids in her city were dying at the hands of drugs. Moments like this made her appreciate Joe's strict parenting and the absence of her drug addicted mother. As much as Iris liked to keep an objective perspective when it came to her work, sometimes she could not help but get attached to the personal lives and stories. Today, for instance, she visited the courtroom of the family as they tried to sue the possible drug dealer. As much as the law tried to be unbiased and unemotional, the amount of heartache and loss in that room rivaled a funeral. Iris decided to check up on her email after a few hours of intense typing and some moments of self-reflection.

"Would you like some coffee?" Daniel Greg asked coming out of nowhere. Daniel was a new addition to the CCPN. Iris didn't know much about him and tried to keep it that way.

"You scared me there, Daniel," she cried. "I'm good, thanks."

"Sorry about that. Hey! Is that an email from the Bangkok Post?" he pried with interest. She really had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes. The laptops at Central City Picture News were huge which meant no privacy. Also, journalists were some of the most nosey people. It was just a part of their nature.

"Yup, it appears so." she restated with a tone that should have indicated he leave her alone. He didn't catch on though so she was forced to open the email under his scrutiny.

 _Hello, Ms. West,_

 _Congratulations! Good writing and reporting skills transcend borders and time zones. Opportunities abound for young journalists who are interested in putting their skills to use in countries where there is a need for quality journalism. We've received your application and truly value reporters like you that are versatile, tech-savvy, and most importantly adventurous. The next step is a Skype call with one of our administrative coordinators which will further detail dates and locations. Please respond promptly with your online contact information._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Bangkok Post._

"Look at you! Are you excited to be leaving us?" Daniel asked. His intrusive voice became background noise as she finished reading the letter. This was quite possibly happening at the worst time ever. Leaving? Now?

"I'm excited, but I have a lot to think about. Alone." she concluded with harsh finality. He finally sensed her vibes and left. She read the email again. The excitement at a possible adventure bubbled in her veins. She applied to many oversea posts during the course of the past year. However, the journalism career was brutally competitive. Iris had always believed that people in Central City tended to stay in their hometown. Now a small, open window had presented itself to help her branch out. Except Barry was on the other side of that window. Would he understand? Did she even want to leave anymore? Only one person, besides Barry, could help her.

"Dad, are you free to talk?" she asked Joe over the phone in the CCPN back room.

"I got a few minutes yeah." he said. She could hear him flipping through some papers.

"Alright," she said sighing.

"Iris.. is everything OK?" he asked. She could clearly imagine the worry on his face.

"I'm not sure, actually. I just got an acceptance email from The Bangkok Post. They have chosen me to fly overseas as a reporting intern." her voice sounded at war between excitement and sadness.

"Congratulations, baby girl! I didn't even know you were looking for new journalistic opportunities." he admitted and he was right, she felt right at home at CCPN. But too much comfort suffocated Iris. She craved freedom.

"Yeah… I've been pretty hush-hush about this all because I didn't know if I would get a response. I'm so excited." she tried to assure him.

"Was this a heads up call or an advice call. I feel like it's the latter."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I happen to know my daughter and you sound like you're holding something back." he explained bluntly.

"I _am_ excited. It's just that I've made some… some decisions here in Central City that I'm not sure I'm ready to, or even want to, abandon just yet. Do I explore the unknown in Thailand or explore the decision I've made here?" she asked before taking another deep sigh. Her heart and mind anticipated his response.

"Whatever decision you've made here in Central City will still be here for you when you come back home, that is, if you made the right one." Joe tried to console his daughter. He had a strong feeling the decision had something to do with a special someone. Only love could prevent his Iris from fully jumping into a possible new adventure.

* * *

Hours later, Joe was still concerned about the phone call with his only daughter. If his judgment was correct, she had officially started dating Barry. Many things led him to this conclusion. For instance, Barry arrived _on time_ this morning with the biggest smile on his face. Just the day before, he had been anxious and left work a little on edge. And the day before that, Iris and Cameron broke up. Iris seemed less than distraught about the breakup plus she did not have much to say about it after the fact. Now, all of a sudden she made a decision here in Central City that she wasn't ready to leave yet? Hmm... Barry's behavior could only be caused by Iris. Despite feeling like he was out of the loop, Joe had been waiting for this moment for what had seemed like forever. Those two lovebirds belonged together and no one knew that better than him.

"You're leaving for lunch already?" Joe asked walking into Barry's office lab.

"Yup. I didn't have breakfast this morning so I'm starved." he said adjusting his tan jacket after putting it on.

"Definitely don't want you starved. But I gotta tell you something about Iris." Barry stopped his fidgeting immediately.

"What's wrong?" his brows furrowed in worry.

"It's actually good news, she might be flying to Thailand as a reporting intern." Joe informed him.

"How.. how long will she be overseas?" he asked.

"She's looking at at least six months. Right now, though, she's a little hesitant so I'm not sure if she is going to do it." Joe said with a stunned tone.

"Hmm. That's... wow. I'm actually about to see her for lunch. She's on a tight schedule so I gotta head out now." Barry was not able to hide his sadness. Joe's suspicions were indeed correct. If Barry did not know by now it was because Iris did not want him to know yet. _They're going to have to get better at communication_ , Joe thought. He understood that the couple would tell him about their relationship when they were ready.

* * *

The hustle of CCPN was nothing short of a surprise to Barry as he walked inside looking for his special someone. Because of his height, he found her rather quickly talking to a few colleagues. He noticed that her outfit had changed from earlier that morning. She was wearing a tight gray cotton dress, a suede blazer layered on top with her signature black heels. Her brown hair was shaped into perfect thick curls. Barry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She really was absolutely stunning no matter what time of the day. He stared for a few seconds trying to grip with the fact that she would be leaving him in the near future. Finally approaching the group, he wrapped his left arm around her toned waist as her lemon and vanilla scent hit him. He gave one small nod of acknowledgement towards the other two journalists.

"Hey, babe." he whispered to her. After a moment of brief shock, Iris relaxed into his body once she recognized his touch. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek that she willingly accepted.

"Hey, Barr. You ready?" she asked smiling so wide. He slowly dropped his arm from around Iris's waist to interlace his long fingers with hers. The other journalists failed in trying to hide their confusion. Neither Iris nor Barry cared to explain.

"I'm out for lunch. I'll be back soon to help with the edits, Daniel." she promised the blonde man. Barry internally decided not to bring up the overseas job at the moment. It was probably best for later tonight, when they would have more alone time. Unless, she brought it up now.

"You hungry?" he asked looking down at her. She tried to keep up with his long legs.

"A little, yeah. Slow down." she laughed.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just excited to have you all to myself for the next fifteen minutes." he gushed.

"Yeah, same here. This morning seemed like it happened decades ago." she agreed with a smirk as he slowed down his pace. Iris reveled in their closeness. They walked to a nearby food stand by the train station. Barry was having a sandwich while Iris decided on lentil soup and salty crackers. They ate quickly in complete silence with Central City as background noise. Eating together in silence was something they had always done throughout the years. Both Barry and Iris loved food too much and preferred to enjoy whatever meal was in front of them.

"So, how was visiting the courthouse today? Anything interesting?" he asked with genuine interest as they slowly walked back to CCPN. The couple took their sweet time.

"There is always something going down there if you're patient enough to look. I'm actually doing an investigative piece on the impending drug use in this city. The family that lost their daughter will be the centerpiece of the story. They're really interested in advocating for anti-drug use to help save future families and lives." she told him.

"Well, it's good that you're giving them some wanted coverage. How are _you_ dealing with it?" he asked.

"You know, just trying to remain objective. But today really solidified for me that everything happens for a reason. Honestly, if my mom had stayed with us, I can't completely deny that I would have dabbled in drugs. Who knows where I would be now?" she told him truthfully. Barry understood what she was getting at. However, he truly believed that Iris would always be the best person she could be despite her surroundings.

"I don't want to talk about anything depressing. I'm with you right now. I'm overjoyed." she hinted playing with the collar of his jacket. Barry feared her love for him would hold Iris back. That was the last thing he wanted. She deserved to see the world, even if that meant she would be gone for awhile. A small smile found its way on his features. She took notice as her eyes were intensely focused on his lips.

"Yes. It appears I am here with you. What are we going to do about that?"

Instead of responding, she leaned up on her toes as he met her halfway.

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Please leave some comments!


	4. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**Forever Part of Me**

Chapter 4: It's All Coming Back to Me

" _ **The beginning of love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist them to fit our own image. Otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them."**_

* * *

Iris scanned the room in an earnest attempt to figure out where her bedroom was. There was a sea of crew neck sweaters in different shades of blue, various forms of tight or flowy skirts, finally dark wash jeans and fancy dinner-dresses scattered across the apartment's bedroom furniture. You couldn't forget about the stilettos and worn out converse dispersed around the hardwood floors. She huffed in defeat. Barry smoothed out the wrinkles on his sweater as he stood behind Iris while they faced the mirror together.

"I told you to iron that last night." Iris said donning a smirk at his obvious timidness.

"I thought I would have time today, but.." she heard his voice drift off. His eyes squinted in concentration as his fingers began to sift through his auburn hair. She eyed his outfit choice. He was wearing pleated, dark-wash dress pants. They were a skinny fit which tailored to his naturally long and skinny legs. Iris had bought them years ago for his 21st birthday. She remembered feeling ecstatic to find out that he would stop growing and she remembered searching around countless stores for nice quality pants. In conjunction with that, she had thought he would need them since he was turning into an official _adult_. Tonight he paired the pants with some fairly used converse. If it were anyone else, Iris would cringe at the choice. But Barry could pull it off and she loved him for it.

"You look fine." she assured him with a click of her silver chain bracelet. The sound caught Barry's attention further deterring his fixed concentration. There hadn't been a color she couldn't rock. Oblivious to Barry's gaze, she continued to adjust her intricate gold necklace. She had decided on a form-fitting, dusty colored dress which made it particularly hard to discern if it was a light pink or an off-white. The dim lights in the bedroom glowed upon her skin, making her appear even more ethereal. Barry took notice of the features on her face while her attention seemed to be elsewhere. He loved her long eyelashes, heavy lids, and perfectly arched eyebrows. And he swore her brown skin beamed legit gold undertones. She finally noticed his eyes soften at the sight of her. She knew Barry incontestably appreciated her style and attention to detail. Every day she walked out of her closet looking like a masterpiece due to her creativity and patience.

"Not as fine as you." he murmured wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She sighed with calm, steady breaths. Her soft curls rested on his chest. Iris was still barefoot so her head barely reached his shoulders.

"You like?" she feigned surprise with a charming smile and a twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes. He loved all of her smiles. Her big wide ones whenever he surprised her, the toothy smiles when she laughed, the small grins at him when she believed he wasn't looking. His favorite smiles were her timid ones that would form into unrelenting elation and bliss across her beautiful features. Those smiles seemed to happen more often as of late. They could just be sitting together and he would kiss her lips just because, or when they would hold hands drifting around Central City together, or even just getting ready for bed and he would notice the shy smile appear. It was his favorite because he felt the same too. And whenever Barry did notice that smile appear, he would find himself mimicking it.

"Mmhm." he gave slow, heated kisses across the length of her neck. Her breathing became laboured as she tried to control her always intense response to his ministrations. His big hands slowly made their way up to her chest as he stood behind her. Everywhere he touched felt like the warmth from sitting by a campside fire. It reminded her of the carefree summer times with Barry while they were growing up. Joe was strict but always trusted her with Barry. She leaned back into his embrace almost as if it were complete submission. He knew she must have been wired from lack of sexual attention that week. He couldn't help but be turned on by the height difference between them. Iris was so small compared to him that he just wanted to completely ravish her at times. She felt his arousal through the material of her tight dress. _It would be so, so easy to just take off our clothes_ , which by the way for Iris always felt incredibly heavy in his presence, _and have some alone time in bed._

"Too bad we have to leave now." she pointed out, almost giving in to the sensations. Her eyes dropped to the side in exasperation. It was true. The entire week was filled with work and even more work. Being in love with your job and your partner proved to be challenging. Afternoons consisted of mistakenly heated kisses during lunch breaks around the town. Nights lead to ending the day together, needy of affection yet exhausted from the day. Because of her high maintenance routine, Barry decided to sleep over at her place. Apparently, Iris needed: all of her clothes because options were a "must" in the morning, her cosmetics, hair tools, shoes, yoga materials... The list went on and on from Barry's examination. His girlfriend's busy and sporadic schedule did not leave much time for commuting from his apartment. If he could make her life any easier he was down for it.

Besides, they needed each other in order to get a good night's rest. It was in the way that their bodies fit perfectly. The way that they innately clung to each other throughout the night. It was a silent way of promising they had missed each other. Iris's left knee would almost always make their way draped across his abdomen. This was always a great surprise to Barry and sometimes he would, _maybe_ , secretly drag her lean thigh over himself. Naturally, she would hike her leg up further, completely oblivious. It was in the way that Iris would wake up with her head rested on his chest while he slept peacefully. Barry's somewhat baby face was even more adorable at those times. His hair would be in a complete disarray, mainly due to her insistent and loving fingers from the night before. His long, delicate eyelashes made him look like a damn angel. And no matter how lightly she kissed him hello, his eyes would slowly flutter open, greeting her guilt ridden ones. " _It's fine."_ he would murmur tiredly. But looks were deceiving. Because when he would decide to finally wake up moments later, his less angelic side would appear with sensual kisses to quench the carnal ache he knew they both shared. A side he reserved only for her. He was just completely vulnerable, whether he was being angelic or naughty. And moments like those reminded her how much she appreciated Barry for selflessly sharing his love. They proved to be bittersweet moments as indicated from her stomach dropping with shame. She still harbored her secret. _There just hadn't been a good opportunity!_ As much as Iris wanted to believe this, she had begun to question her own justifications. A tiny part of her had a feeling that he already knew. Barry's goodbyes were always sweet, however recently his hazel green eyes appeared as if he was emotionally preparing himself for the potential distance.

"Where'd you go?" he whispered after some time with a soft kiss in the precious space between her jawline and neck.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking." she promised with a slight shake of her head. Barry could tell something was off but before he could have pressed any further, Iris was already leaving his embrace. She couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment on his face.

"Let's go. My dad is not going to be very happy if we keep him waiting for too long." she looked down, holding her hair back lightly as she stepped into her pumps.

* * *

The Italian restaurant was particularly busy that Friday night as they approached the outdoor entrance. The couple eagerly scanned the entrance with their hands clasped together. They had finally spotted Joe due to Barry's height. _It really is handy_ , Iris thought to herself with a smirk as she peered up at him. Through the somewhat breezy wind, she wrapped her hands around his arm so they wouldn't lose each other as Barry led the way towards Joe. She liked the complexity of how he smelled. It was a mixture between lavender, vanilla, and oakmoss which created a scent that was both refreshing and earthy. She just wanted to hug him forever and be infused with all his goodness.

"Well, it took you guys long enough." Joe gruffed, juxtaposing the warm benevolence spread on his face. Iris playfully side-eyed Barry to which he laughed at. Her hands left Barry's arm to hug her father. Barry soon followed suit with a tight embrace. The air was filled with warmth that could only be spread from years of established love. The bunch had been through many trials and tribulations. In the end, they stuck together. For a moment they all just grinned at each other. It felt like family, like home.

"Hello, what's the reservation name under?" the hostess asked. Both Iris and Barry confidently replied with their respective last names. Iris blushed facing her boyfriend's confused face.

"Sorry, I assumed you forgot to make the reservation." she apologized.

"It's OK, better safe than sorry." he said nonchalantly. Joe eyed the couple holding back his criticisms.

"Follow me." the hostess directed with three intricate menus in hand.

"You know, I really am so sorry about the mix-up. It's been a busy week. I'm willing to pay for any inconveniences we may have caused." Barry walked off apologizing to the hostess who tried to assure him that it really was fine. This left Iris with her dad for a few moments.

"Dad… Barry doesn't know about Thailand. Please don't bring it up tonight. I'm going to tell him soon." she quickly whispered under her breath with panic.

"Iris, he already knows. I think he is just waiting for you to tell him. Don't worry, I won't bring it up." he promised his daughter.

"Thanks." her face saddened momentarily. It didn't last for much time though because a faint smile spread on her face at the sight of Barry waiting for her to take a seat. She and her dad finally made it to their reserved table after making their way around towards the back. Iris and Barry sat across from her father. She ran her fingers through her thick hair as Barry cleared his throat.

"So... we have some important news to tell you." he started nervously. Joe didn't even get a moment to properly look at the menu. Iris had anticipated Barry's eagerness, but she couldn't help but crack a smile at his giddy behavior.

"Barry and I have started dating as of this past Monday." Iris finished for him, again wrapping her hands around said boyfriend's right arm. Dating. It seemed too simple of a label for them. Barry thought to himself silently.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I've been onto this for the entire week." he eyed them sternly. Barry seemed to struggle for his next breath with his mouth hung partly open. Joe's daughter was no better. Her posture became rigid and she grasped even tighter to Barry for support. Struck by the frightened faces of the two, Joe scoffed with genuine laughter. It greatly amused and ( _secretly_ ) empowered Joe that he could still strike fear upon them.

"You guys, relax." he assured the couple. Barry and Iris smiled sheepishly at each other. She noticed that his anxiety had diminished into utter relief almost immediately. In return she lovingly rubbed his arm. As he licked his dry lips, he slowly nodded back at her through silent communication. Iris actively forced any arousing thoughts about Barry far, far away. Now was not the time.

"Look, Joe, I know you and I have talked about my feelings for Iris, but once we actually gave it a shot, we kind of got wrapped up in our own little bubble..." his eyes looked to her for support.

"And we honestly just wanted to keep it special between us for awhile until we officially told anyone, especially you. Your opinion means the most." Iris added.

"It's understandable. I mean, I didn't go off running to my parents whenever I got in a new relationship. Don't worry too much about my opinion, though. I've always known you two were perfect for each other." Joe assured them again as he talked with his hands.

"I thought this was going to be some big moment." Barry admitted leaning back into the cushions of the seat he and Iris shared. A momentary pause of silence grew on them soaking up his words.

"Seeing you guys together just feels right. Plus, I've had the whole week to realize that." Joe scoffed again. Barry playfully rolled his eyes. Iris beamed at the loving relationship between her boyfriend and father. The dark ambiance contrasted the lively music in the restaurant matching her flighty mood. Her eyes casually drifted off to observe the other people in the restaurant. She wondered how many first dates were going on at that moment. She wondered how many of the relationships would last in that room. She wondered how strong the relationships were despite their face value presentations. As a journalist, her mind was always trying to dig deeper in order to find the hidden truth. In her personal life, she needed to practice what she preached. Just last week she was in a three year relationship with a guy who really wasn't the love of her life. Never again would she stick around just because. Now, however, she was in a completely different predicament. For the first time, an intensely rich relationship placed her at a crossroads. Barry was teaching her every day the power of a strong romantic love. She wanted nothing more than to reciprocate the same sentiment. Iris forced her anxieties away again as she was insistent on living in the moment. Instead, she drew her gaze to her boyfriend's side profile. He was animatedly talking to her father about a successfully closed case from work. He also spoke with his hands and his insanely thick brows rose up in excitement. She loved his long sturdy nose along with the beauty marks that were dotted across his face and neck, seemingly without any rhyme or reason. Iris's breath silently caught in her throat as butterflies danced through her veins. It was real. They were real. Telling Joe made them official. She couldn't believe that such an incredible guy, who happened to be her lifelong best friend, was in love with her. A guy she had basically known her entire life. Her Barry. A nervous sensation swept through Iris as she bit her bottom lip in disbelief. Her left knee began to bounce. This caught Barry's attention even before she could take notice. His large hand dropped to her thigh and slowly slid down to her knee as he tried to cool down her nerves. Barry had rubbed her exposed skin back and forth ever so softly, Iris wondered if she was imagining it. She moved closer to him in appreciation for his attention getting another faint breeze of his aromatic scent. She didn't want to admit it, but she was especially needy. As much as she wanted to admire his beauty she began to further think about what her father had told her earlier. Barry had known all this time. She couldn't stall anymore.

* * *

The air in the dimly lit shower was moist as they clung to each other's wet bodies. Every time Barry tried to deepen a kiss, Iris would step down from her tippy toes and look away. She did, however, insist on keeping her hands securely wrapped around the back of his neck. Then moments later she would seek out his lips before pulling away all over again. She was desperate for his touch and closeness at the same time she seemed to be ashamed of it. After getting home from the restaurant, Barry had suggested they take a shower together. Iris had simply nodded and started undressing as she walked to her bedroom.

"Iris." Barry pleaded softly as he tightened his hold around his girlfriend's slender wet waist. She never responded. His stomach dropped to see her in pain and all he could do was rub her back. He loved how small and powerful she was, even during moments like these. She stood at her full height as her hair curled into its natural curl pattern due to the water contact. Once they left the shower, Barry decided it was best to give her some privacy to continue her night time routine. The bathroom door clicked softly.

Iris released a small breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Her pulse rose increasingly as her eyes stung from the utter resistance of tears. She hated herself for keeping secrets from him. Barry didn't deserve it. He proved to love her enough to give her the space to think things through, even at the expense of straining things between them. However, the guilt poisoned in her gut was self inflicted. Because even though his love put Iris on top of the world, she decided that she wanted to leave anyway. The opportunities in Thailand were too incredible to pass up. Coming to grips with her decision on the ride home from the restaurant had caused the silent breakdown. All week she somehow had convinced herself that she was too busy and too caught up in the happy moments to really think about it. When in reality, she was ashamed of herself for already feeling excited about leaving Central City. _He doesn't deserve this. I am going to die alone. I guess I really am turning into_ _him_ _._ Still clad in her towel, she tried to silence the cryptic thoughts streaming around her mind. Iris moisturized her face after she scrunched up her curly locks to let them partially air dry.

"Iris. Um..." Barry drifted off in a soft voice layered under immense nervous energy. Her eyes immediately landed on him from his place in the bed once she had left the bathroom. He had been reading some papers that looked work related. It also appeared that he went ahead and changed into boxers.

"Yeah, I know." she agreed with a small voice. He watched her leave the bedroom as her cowered frame headed for the walk-in closet. Iris nixed the idea of wearing pajamas. She wanted close contact with her boyfriend, dammit. She huffed at her emotions.

* * *

It was now around ten in the evening and Barry was helping Iris apply her lotion. Well actually, he was now rubbing her sore feet. They were placed in his lap while she rubbed her arms and legs deliberately. She would admit that the activity was a good distraction from the tension in the room. He was waiting for her to say something. Anything. Both were in their under garments as they reclined against the bedpost. He was dry now safe for his thick, dampening hair.

"I'm glad that _it_ went well." Iris started, referencing the dinner. She placed the bottle on her nightside table. The messy room was silently begging for a breakthrough.

"Me too. But that's not what I meant." he pointed out, looking at her. She sighed out a long breath.

"I do have something to tell you." the soft rubbing at her feet stopped. Barry traveled his hands up to the backs of her knees to draw her legs around his waist. She loved how he always preferred proximity.

"On Monday I got an acceptance letter from the Bangkok Post. They want me as a reporting intern. Barry, working abroad… it's something I've wanted and dreamt about ever since I started this career." she admitted. Her voice wavered in and out slightly, but she tried to keep cool by locking her eyes with his. Barry nodded his head in understanding as he massaged her upper thighs.

"Joe said you were still unsure about accepting. I _was_ going to ask you earlier this week. I was confused yet excited for you at the same time." he said.

"Why didn't you?" she asked searching for his eyes.

"I didn't bring it up because I know you like to think things through. I couldn't bear to look at you everyday if I made you miss out on such an awesome opportunity. I will always support your choices, Iris. As long as it's something that will make you happy and isn't dangerous." he saw her face up turn slightly at his words.

"I appreciate the needed space. It was very kind of you. Well, how do you feel about it now?"

"Honestly, now I'm just sad because I'm going to miss my bestfriend and girlfriend. But I want you to make a decision without me affecting it." he whispered to her.

"That's not what I want Barry." she told him. He looked no less than confused as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"We're together now. If I just go off and make decisions without keeping you into consideration, what does that make us? How could you be OK with that?" she asked accusingly. He felt his heartbeat speed up in preparation for an argument.

"That's not what I meant and you know that. What's really going on Iris?" he looked at her even as her eyes dropped down to the bed sheets.

"Cameron and I were good together, but we never made decisions with our relationship being the top priority-"

"I'm _not_ Cameron." he almost barked at her. She nodded at that in agreement but she had more to say.

"He told me two weeks in advance that he was leaving for Tokyo. When I questioned him, I found out that he had known about it for at least six months. I remember feeling so insignificant to his life and its path. I felt dispensable, like a fucking chess piece that could be thrown out in order for him to win." Barry continued to let Iris talk. She rarely used cuss words safe for extreme animosity or intense pleasure. He hadn't been aware of all the pent up anger within her.

"And then after all that, I fucking stayed with him. He left across the globe for Tokyo. Then guess what happened? He fucking broke things off over the phone. A three year relationship, done just like that." her voice shattered.

"What are you trying to say Iris?" he asked again earnestly. He didn't think his heart could manage if, for all this time, she still had feelings for that guy.

"I'm saying that I don't want any parallels to that relationship. We've just started dating so things are light and easy but that doesn't mean our decisions should be taken lightly. Because if we start out that way, it's going to become normal. I don't want that for us. You're a part of my life and its path, Barry." she said with tears in her eyes.

At that, she grabbed his chin to further bring his lips down to hers for a deep kiss. His eyes fluttered shut in surprise. The tender and soft kiss lasted for a long moment. Minutes later, Barry felt tears against Iris's cheeks. She pulled away and wiped her eyes as she came to her senses. He could tell that her anger subsided because of the kiss. He knew what they shared would never compare to what she had with Cameron, or anyone else for that matter. She just needed to remember that and to not let her pessimistic side distort reality.

"I didn't know how you would react as my boyfriend so I just kept quiet for the time being to sort out my thoughts like you said. It was eating me alive. Everytime a moment happened between us, my mind would drift off to dark thoughts. I'm so sorry, Bear. I never meant to put you in this position." she admitted between them, slightly hiccuping. All of her emotions would have confused any sane person, but Barry understood her. Iris also trusted him to do so.

"Iris. You don't ever have to apologize for having your own dreams. But I don't appreciate feeling like you're comparing me to the way that asshole treated you. You have to remember that _we've_ always been able to work out our problems together. I'm still Barry, your bestfriend," he took her hands into his.

"I never intended to make it seem like our decisions were dismissable. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. Even though our relationship has changed, I want you to be able to see the world. Experience it all." he promised with watery eyes. Iris could practically hear her heart beat through her ears.

"I thought I was putting everything between us at risk. Sure we've had countless fights throughout the years, but we are grown up now with mature responsibilities. If we break up… I'm never going to be prepared for the possibility of not having you a part of my life." Barry looked down at the mattress with a hurt expression. He wouldn't know what to do either, he would be lost without her. They were forever a part of each other both, in existence and choice. He wanted Iris to take the opportunity and run with it. It would be an unforgettable experience.

"I think… I think I'm going to do it." she said in small voice after a few beats of silence. Her voice sounded as if she was about to say the words _do it_ before telling someone to rip off a bandaid. She wondered if Barry could possibly hear her heartbeat too.

"I'm so unbelievably proud of you. Now give me a proper kiss, you've been holding out on me all night." he tried to lighten the mood. She wiped the tears from under his eyes with her thumbs before leaning up from the mattress to press her lips to his. At first contact, the kiss left fluttering butterflies in both of their fully fed bellies. They finally reached a breakthrough and the happiness at that was tangible through the kiss. Barry sucked on Iris's bottom lip as if it were succulent fruit. An elated moan escaped her. Barry was a really good kisser. To her expense, she was quickly learning that he could always turn her on. The once tender and sweet air between brewed into a titillating yearn. Her mind was brought back to earlier in the evening. Now they could follow through with some alone time.

"What I want to know is, why and how are you so good at kissing?" she joked moving her body closer.

"Am I the best you've experienced?" he asked seriously.

"Answer my question." she giggled playfully, pushing his shoulder with a blush on her cheeks.

"Let's see, it really is a science with most people but with you, I just sort of feel it out. It totally depends on your mood." he divulged heating up her senses. She became aware of his touch and intense gaze.

"My mood, hmm? What would you say my mood is right now." she inquired with an arched brow trying to test his credibility.

"I would say you are tense and desperate for release." he licked his lips. "You're also very happy to get the news off your chest." he finished proudly.

"More or less..." she feigned a poker face.

"More or less? I would say that's pretty spot on from the range of emotions you just went through." he replied with a heated breath, brows raised.

"Well, you're the scientist. Test out your hypothesis." she said moving her face closer, excited for his kiss. When he didn't kiss back despite her insistence she pulled away.

"You're a lousy scientist, Mr. Allen." she pouted.

His mind seemed to be elsewhere as he zeroed in on her exposed neck. A form of pure anticipation was made when they both heard a short gasp escape from her lips. He left a tender kiss in the space between her neck and ear. Iris no longer had the strength to stay up, resulting in her falling back into the soft pillows and Barry following. The wisps of her curly hair tickled his forehead. She let out a deep moan and sighed when he pulled away. He was propped above her body with his arm holding his weight by her head.

"See, you're covered with goosebumps. In most cases, the stimulus of cold surroundings causes the tiny muscles attached to each hair follicle to contract. This contraction causes the hair strands to literally stand on end. Obviously, you're nowhere near shivering right now. I would say the exact opposite. Which would indicate that you are feeling extreme emotions in response to me: the stimulus. I can feel your pulse beating rapidly. You're tugging at me because you want release." Barry explained as he lightly grazed her skin with his fingertips. Iris was no longer listening to what he was saying. She wanted his mouth on hers. _Now_. Barry was determined though to prove his point. He started to pepper deep kisses from behind her ear traveling to her clavicle. Iris swore she would kill him if he stopped again.

"Yes," Iris moaned. Just when she trusted him, he pulled away. She gruffed out unintelligible words, grasping at the backs of his auburn hair. He smiled down at her heavy lidded eyes which were glazed in arousal. It amused him because she was very clearly annoyed so her eyes fought to stay stern.

"Stop teasing me." she whined in a slow drawl. Only Barry could make her whine when he made her feel like this.

"I want to kiss you somewhere else. Are you OK with that?" he asked above her timidly. His hands were already gripped to her hips but he made sure his fingertips grazed over the mentioned area as he spoke. He didn't know if she would object and did not want to do anything she was not completely comfortable with. Their first night had been pretty intimate, but they never went beyond that. Iris was in such a deep haze of arousal that she could only nod up to him at first.

"Do it. Please." she mewled as he continued to wait for her words. If his kisses were any indication, she could only imagine how his lips would feel elsewhere. Before she knew it, his lips were back on her chest. Iris was wearing a nude-brown, silk bralette with a matching set of bottoms. Barry loved how it felt against his touch. However, the feeling of Iris's soft skin would always be better. He easily slipped off the garment, shocked by how delicate and thin the material was. Always curious, Barry wondered why she wore it since the clothing item contained absolutely no support. He decided he would have to ask later as he threw the piece towards the end of the bed. With her chest exposed to him, she sighed in elation. Barry loved how confident she was with her body, especially with him. She stretched her back, completely relaxed. He planted another deep kiss to her lips before pulling away to make his way down her body. She brought her fingers to her lips in awe of how stung they felt. Her attention was cut off though at the feel of his soft lips on her lower stomach. She looked down to see the top of his head and began to play with his hair.

"Barry…" she whispered just because. He smirked at her blissful declaration which she could only feel against her skin.

"You ready?" he asked again with kisses to her left inner thigh. Her response to him was a deep moan as she spread her legs just a tad wider. Iris couldn't believe what was happening. In particular, she couldn't tell what was more surprising: how natural everything felt or what was actually happening. He pressed a kiss to her covered mound. She hissed. _Get it together, girl_ she scolded herself. He gently tugged down the matching underwear, her aroused scent pleasantly blinded his senses. Internally, he was battling between nervous energy along with a strong determination to please her. He also feared he would enjoy it too much. She rubbed her thighs together seductively. A small, calming breath escaped his lips at the sight of her. Her hair was curly from the shower and was currently splayed across her cream colored pillows. Iris was now fully naked and he could honestly notice the effect of the lotion she had liberally applied. He had seen her naked throughout the week but this moment promised something more. Complete and utter intimacy. They were now on the same page. No more secrets. He wanted to save the image of her like this into his memory so when she left for Thailand he would have something to hold onto.

"Don't you dare stop." she warned playfully. _Trust me, that's the last thing I want to do._ He thought to himself noticing she was already soaking wet. Iris moaned at the first contact of his gentle tongue on her slit. He loved how vocal she was. He explored the sensitive flesh at the same time seeking to go deeper. She was the best thing he had ever tasted. It was quite literally a physical manifestation of her pleasure and need for him. Her sweet mixed with dark filled fragrance ignited something primal within him. He wanted to simultaneously prolong her need for pleasure and to also be the one to give her release. Iris continued to give out small cries of pleasure as he gave relentless licks, kisses, and nips to her clit. He wouldn't stop until release took over her.

"Hmmm… that was too good." she whispered to him as he climbed back up her small body. She saw that his lips were covered in her essence. He smiled a goofy grin, not a care in the world.

"Yes, it was. I enjoyed it a lot. Let's promise to do that a lot more." he smirked. He leaned down to lock lips with hers. She liked the taste of herself on his lips. Before Barry could process what was going on, Iris had him pinned to the bed with her on top.

"Now it's my turn." she said both playful and serious sat astride his lap. She could feel his arousal pressing beneath her own heat. Barry became silent. Seeing Iris like this, on top of him… He wouldn't be lying if he hadn't dreamed of it before.

"It's a little unfair, don't you think." she said in reference to her nakedness. He was still in his boxers. All he could do was nod his head slowly. The bed smelled of her and he believed it was honestly throwing him off. _Yeah, right sure_. He thought to himself sarcastically. Iris tugged down his boxers leaving him completely naked like her. His body was so long and sturdy she just wanted to ride him till the morning. He seemed to be almost completely hard but not enough for entrance. Her small hand eagerly grasped around the base of his thick length. She heard him hiss out as he shut his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes. I wanna know if I'm pleasing you, baby." she whispered to him gently. His big eyes opened in response to what she called him conveying the vulnerable and carnal side of him. Iris knew damn well when she called him that, he would do whatever she wanted. He pulsed in her hand from her words.

"Do you like it up or down, soft or hard?" she asked with wide eyes, stroking him softly. His heart soared at her genuine concern for his pleasure.

"With you anything is fine. I'm so ready for you." he murmured to her. She had him completely at her mercy. The innocent expression on her face indicated she had no idea of that fact.

"Since I want you inside me so badly that it hurts, your answer will pass for now." she warned him with heated eyes. Her hands reached behind his pillow case and to his surprise she pulled out a couple packs of condoms.

"Well, well, well. Look who came prepared." he smiled at her.

"I've had them stored around the apartment for when we would finally get some alone time. I can't help it OK." she blushed opening the packaging with shaky fingers.

"I love you." he told her. She leaned down to give him a kiss not yet able to say the words. For Barry, the kiss would suffice. Pulling away from his lips, her eyes landed on his body, particularly on his lower body. Her hand stroked over slowly from the tip to the base.

"Fuck… Iris." he gruffed out. "I'm ready. Are you?" he asked moments later with concern in his eyes. She nodded drunk with overwhelming anticipation. Her hands proved to be too shaky to wrap the condom so his hands guided her. After securing it in place they each shared a small smile. His large hands came to grasp her hips. They shuddered upon the fluid motion of him entering her; further becoming one. A few beats later, Iris was eager to tame the inferno within her. She rocked her hips. He grasped tighter loving how she felt in his hands. Her palms were pressed against his chest as she ground her hips slowly.

"I'm not going to last." she murmured above him in a deep pleasure filled sigh. Barry enjoyed the vision before him. Her eyes were screwed together as she worked him in sure, fast strokes. He looked down to where they were connected and almost lost all oxygen.

"Look at us, Iris." he whispered trying to get her to slow down. He wanted the moment to last. This caught her attention, but not for long because he felt her nails dig into the skin of his chest. Another tactic would have to be used. Barry flipped them over with him on top again. She really was so tiny. He spent a few moments to get the length of his body to be aligned with hers. Once he found the perfect angle she moaned out and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Iris. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he promised with a kiss behind her ear. He started with slow and deep thrusts. He wanted her to feel _all_ of him.

"Do you feel that?" he asked. She nodded immediately.

"Faster." she bit back.

"Later." he replied insistently. She grabbed his buttocks and bucked her hips from under him in defiance.

"Tsk tsk. You really want to do things the hard way tonight." he said as he grabbed her wrists. She found them bound to the pillows above her head.

"Barry. It's been a long week." she pleaded straining under his gentle yet firm hold.

"Exactly. We need to go slow right now. Later I promise to let you go as fast to your heart's desire." he said eyes locked with hers.

"I guess that's reasonable." she agreed obsequiously.

"I'm going to eat those words later, right?" he asked her with an easy smile. Dating Iris also meant he was dating a top-notch journalist.

"Yup." she laughed with an ear wide grin. And he loved it. He loved her. The many sides to their relationship. The many sides to his Iris.

The undying heat between them brought him back to the task at hand. He leaned down for deep kiss and pulled away before she got carried away.

"I want you to know that you've always been central to my life and its path. It's an honor that you want me in the same way. Even if you're angry with me I don't want you to ever forget that." he said through slow strokes that each could feel deep in their souls.

"I won't."

"You're mine and I am yours, you got that?" he asked with a deep thrust. She moaned but the look in her eyes indicated her words were just as sincere as his.

"Yes. I'm yours." and despite the slow pace he tried to maintain, she came before his eyes. And the sight of her arousal in conjunction to feel of her tight channel constricting around him had Barry following Iris down the same rabbit hole.


	5. Our Little Sweet Nothings

**Chapter 5:** Our Little Sweet Nothings

 _"I had to touch you with my hands, I had to taste you with my tongue; one can't love and do nothing."_

— Graham Greene (The End of the Affair)

* * *

His body froze at the sound of the front door along the rustic jangle of keys. She was home. One reason this was bad was because their laundry was still sprawled on the leather couch where she left it for him earlier. In conjunction to the fact that his complete lack of cooking skills had turned the kitchen into an utter mess. He heard the click of her heels patter against his hardwood floors. She hummed to herself pleasantly. Suddenly, there was a halt of steps before following a deep sigh escaping from, what he imagined, a frown on her lips. He scrambled around the small kitchen in urgent hopes of bettering its appearance. She heard the noise coming from the kitchen and followed the sound.

"Barry...?" the last syllable of his name came out slightly pitched.

"Kitchen, babe." he shouted. Moments later, he turned around to face her. Barry couldn't help but scan her small body as she entered the room. It was virtually impossible to miss the pissed off glare she wore. That and the way she gripped the clothes so much so that her wrists were shaking.

"Hmm... funny. _You_ aren't supposed to be here. Maybe that explains why our dress clothes aren't dry cleaned!" she said mouth hung appalled. Her brown eyes conveyed vehement forbidding which Barry expertly read as code red: danger zone.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I was on my way to walk down to Pins & Needles. Then I got hungry and I was worried about long lines. So I started to make a sandwich and then I saw the brownie boxes I bought for you and I thought it would be nice if I made you a treat for when you came home. I was going to leave after I made the batter, but then I thought it wouldn't be smart to leave the oven on, unattended, if I wasn't sure how long I would be gone. Then I accidently spilled the batter all over the counter. I've been trying to make it from scratch and it's... it's hard work, lemme tell you. I'm sorry. I was so focused that I forgot about your clothes." he said all in one breath.

She wanted to laugh at his adorableness. His hazel-green eyes had traveled everywhere during his lengthy explanation. They finally landed on hers with sincerity. The grey t-shirt that hung over his long and skinny torso looked as if he was recently involved in a food fight. He even had brownie batter on the tips of his auburn hair and small specks that had dried across his forehead. Almost looked like war paint. Her vise-like hold on their dress clothes steadily relaxed .

The next thing he knew, she was walking past him and towards the dining table in the back corner. His gaze followed her body. She quietly folded their clothes and placed them on top the table. He watched as she rolled up the sleeves of the tight, white shirt which already exposed her well-defined abs. He didn't understand the point of grown women wearing shirts that looked like they could fit a five or an eight-year-old. " _They're called crop tops, Barry_." But, Barry had to admit it. He did like them on her, but for _his_ eyes only. He would always have a hand on her waist, her hip, over her shoulder or simply grasping her hand in his. Now that they were official, Iris would blush at his possessiveness. She appreciated the fact that he wouldn't fight about her, sometimes, revealing outfit choices. But she liked that secret side to him. Iris would never tell him this, but something about his possessiveness was sexy and would always turn her on. Right now, though, he was an adorable shaky mess. He gulped as she approached him where he stood stationed by the sink. The complete silence freaked him out. Snide remarks he was used to. Hell, loud and angry he could take! But eerie silence? He never knew what to expect with that reaction. The possibilities were endless. Like that one time in high school when she gave him the silent treatment for almost two good weeks because Barry ratted her out to Joe about her staying late with some sketchy guys. And then there was the other time when he pulled a science prank on her and she pretended that everything was cool, but then got revenge by teaming up with his lab partners. Those green stains took days to wash out. And from the outside looking in, she was so so small in comparison to him. He towered over her even in her heels. But Barry knew to never doubt his Iris. She was fire contained in a small package.

"You've made quite a mess." she said looking up at him. Her lashes fluttered softly. In her mind, she liked that she could scare him a little.

"Iris, I'm so sorry."

She leaned up as high as she could go to grasp his lips. They probably had been bitten down on when he was baking. He froze at the contact. That was not the reaction he had imagined. Almost immediately, he gave back as much passion. His sticky hands came to grasp the sides of her warm face. Realizing what he had done, he pulled back remorsefully.

"Oop. I'm sorry. I forgot." he bit down on his bottom lip nervously. She grinned up at him and gave his lips another peck. His apology count in the span of the past five minutes was typical of Barry. If he ever felt that he had wronged her in any kind of way, he would get super fidgety. It was if he wanted to physically scratch off the guilt. As she fell back to the balls of her feet she continued to descend small kisses from his cheeks to his jaw and finally to his long neck. All of which were scattered with freckles and beauty marks impossible to discern between the two. _I forgive you, Bear, I always will,_ she silently promised with each press of her lips to his hot skin. And she loved this new aspect between them that their relationship had created. Sometimes words were a nuisance and kissing Barry was always better.

"Iris. I don't know what to say." he muttered, cheeks flushed. The way he said her name in such breathless abandon never ceased to create butterflies in her stomach and heat in her veins. And it honestly was adorable that he was at a loss for words. It really wasn't that big of a deal to Iris. The Picture News Ceremony wasn't for another two weeks. She simply liked plans and preferred to stick to them. Her full head of deep brown hair was all he could see of her. She tucked herself into the smallest crevice of his neck. He wanted Iris badly but couldn't read her at the moment.

"I say we finish what you started." she reverted her attention back to the kitchen itself.

"And then what?" he asked worriedly when she began to measure vanilla extract in a teaspoon before pouring the liquid into a small, unused bowl.

"Then you're taking your ass to Pins and Needles to get our clothes dry cleaned." Iris surmised with an easy shrug.

And he couldn't argue with that. He loved doing things for her, anything to make her life easier, but sometimes (almost always) his plans simply didn't work out. Iris understood this about him which was why she gave him a small, reassuring smile in return.

"Sounds like a plan!" he replied eagerly.

"You're not off the hook." she pointed out trying to maintain sternness. Her back was to him as she wiped the counter top with a fresh paper towel. The small of her back was revealed to him.

But he really was off the hook because when he snaked his arms around her waist, her rigidness evaporated. She stopped wiping the counter to entangle her small hands with his long ones. He could practically hear a purr when he returned similar like kisses from her jaw to her neck.

 _Dammit, he's got me_ she smiled to herself.

* * *

The dark purple sky loomed across the city as bits of the confident sun desperately tried to peek through. It had been later in the afternoon when Barry finally commenced his walk down to Pins & Needles. The nearby shop was another reason he loved his neighborhood. Granted, Barry never once had a reason to step foot into the shop until that moment but it was reassuring nevertheless. The atmosphere was surprisingly warm for fall time in Central City. The crinkled leaves crunched underneath his black high-top converse. Borderline red variations of burnt orange leaves were scattered across the streets and the misty grass. As he began to bask the warm air, a breeze arrived ruffling through his hair. The deep yearn to turn back around was almost unbearable to fight off. But he needed to get this done. It was going to be the first appearance they made as a couple. Barry was excited to be her plus one. Iris, on the other hand, was a nervous bundle of energy. Her hyper planning personality had gone into overdrive ever since he agreed to go with her. She was back at his apartment cleaning the mess he had previously made in the kitchen. It was a great surprise to him that she knew how to make brownies from scratch. Barry insisted that they refer to the directions saved on his phone but she promised that she knew what she was doing. That didn't stop him from scolding her when she sneaked licks at the batter.

 _"Iris. You could get salmonella."_

 _"That day hasn't come yet. I must be immune."_ she argued with puppy dog eyes.

After much effort, he snatched the batter away from her reach. Sure enough, the brownies had turned out perfectly. They were warm and fluffy with a nice bite to them. He knew there was a great possibility that the chocolate treats would be gone by the time he got back home.

"Welcome to Pins & Needles. How can I help you today?" the elderly man at the counter greeted pleasantly. He was a short, jovial looking man with warm eyes that reminded Barry of Iris's grandfather. Barry subtly surveyed the fairly empty shop as he approached the front desk.

"Good afternoon, sir! I just need to dry clean some clothes." Barry smiled placing the brown paper bag on the counter. He glanced around the shop as the man opened up the contents of the bag. A young blonde woman, appearing to be about his age, emerged from the back curtains. She had been wearing a deep scowl that transformed into a sultry smile at the sight of Barry. And he really didn't know how to react to any type of female attraction besides from Iris. He grew uncomfortable with her heated eyes.

"Now, would you look at that? Your girlfriend's got some style." the man inquired with genuine interest. Thankfully, this demanded Barry's attention and it was fairly amusing how enamored the man was with the clothes. Barry's heart drummed against his chest at the mere mention of Iris.

"Yup, it's for my girlfriend and I. She has some work events coming up. I actually offered to help out with this earlier, but I got sidetracked." he replied with a wide smile making sure to express 'my girlfriend' particularly loud.

"I can tell." the old man stared at Barry's lips. Barry's right hand went to touch the skin there. Sure enough, his fingertips wiped off a residue resembling the deep, berry red lipstick Iris had been wearing. He could still feel the young woman's gaze even as she pretended to busy herself with papers from the desk.

"Oh erhm." Barry gruffed blushingly. The old man brushed off Barry's nervousness. He was more fascinated with the clothing in the brown bag.

"These aren't just some clothes. How did she get her hands on this dress?" the man asked, bright eyes ablaze. Said dress was being pulled out of the bag. Barry could not understand his excitement.

"The mall?" Barry replied confused.

"No no no, this isn't from the mall. As much as I love Central City, our mall isn't really sporting high fashion. This piece right here was definitely made overseas. It's not even sold here." the man awed at the seams before moving on to the rich color of the dress.

"Rachel?" She faked surprise before walking over to the elderly man.

"Yes, Papa?" she asked in a soft voice, tucking her blonde hair behind her pierced ears. She snuck Barry another knowing smile. Barry then looked away to read his watch.

"This isn't sold in malls, yeah?" he asked his daughter or granddaughter, Barry honestly could not tell.

"Nope. See, just look at the sizing." she pointed out extending her arm. Barry pretended to adjust and then re-adjust his watch until "Rachel" walked away back to her corner.

"I'll have to ask her when I get back home." he promised, now alone with the elderly man. Both were now gazing at the garment dreamily. Barry grew eager to see the dress on her body. Her slim curves would definitely fill out the dress further bringing the garment to its full potential. The Picture News Ceremony couldn't have seemed further away.

* * *

As usual, time was moving too fast for him. He would get a mini heart attack when he thought he had forgotten something. The ascending elevator, however, was not getting the memo. _These contraptions are meant to speed up travel time, not prolong it._ He looked down at the watch that had been hastily wrapped around his lean wrist. The time indicated he was running 15 minutes late to work and he didn't want to bump that up to twenty. Not that the difference would mean anything to Captain Singh. Barry shook his head at himself. He had believed this part of his life was over. A deep sigh in, albeit, agitated relief flowed from his lips when things came to a halt. Finally, the grand elevator doors of the Central City Police Department breached open. The plan to discreetly walk to his lab was immediately ruined at the sight of his boss across the elevator doors.

"I see that you're retreating back to your old ways, Allen?" Singh greeted caustically to Barry. The short man was able to hold a great deal of animosity towards him.

"Oh! No, sir. Absolutely not, Sir, just a rough morning." Barry replied resisting the urge to call him _Sir_ a third time. He never seemed to be in the Captain's good graces which always left Barry on pins and needles around him. He stumbled out of the elevator as Singh entered. The Captain wore a frown that was seemingly always present around Barry.

"You know, I didn't hear an apology in any of that."

"I-"

"Save it, Allen. Less talk and more work. I'm expecting great work for this new project." Singh retorted as he pushed a floor number once inside the elevator. The doors closed definitively before Barry could ask what new project he was referring to. In his defense, this morning had _actually_ been rough. He woke up to an empty bed which was strange because it wasn't even his bed. Ever since he started partially living in her apartment, he savored mornings. It was a select waking moment to be around his girlfriend. This morning she had gotten ready right under his nose. She hadn't even given him a good morning kiss on the way out. It didn't matter if he was knocked out asleep, he would always wake up to a kiss from her. And worst of all, he could not help but believe she had done it purposefully. He tightened the strap against his right shoulder to prevent the bag from fleeing as he made a sharp turn into the long hallway which led to his private lab. Barry huffed when he couldn't find the passcard in any of his jean pockets so he opened the flap of his work bag. His eyes caught the light illuminated from his silent phone. It was a text from Iris.

 _ **Iris West:**_ _Didn't have time for yoga this morning. :( Guess what I'm drinking?_

And he wanted to be annoyed because he missed her, but he smiled at his phone instead. He dropped the phone back into the hold of the bag to retrieve the passcard. His lab looked exactly the same as it did the day before which pleased him greatly. This was his space and nothing made him happier than knowing he had this entire lab to himself to do his best work. He did the behind-the-scenes work to ensure justice. Moments later, after settling into the expansive lab he texted back:

 _The options are endless. I think you went for a simple black coffee today. I know you're probably kicking yourself for skipping. You always go for a bitter taste when you're mad at yourself._

It had been a couple of hours when he realized that Iris never responded to his text. He placed the lab results on the table top and took off his goggles. As a forensic scientist, his eyes would strain from all of the intense concentration. He rubbed them with his knuckles and decided a brief break was best for his eyes. Besides, he was waiting for some other chemical reaction results. Picking up his phone from across the lab, he sent a quick question mark to her number.

 _?_

 _ **Iris West:**_ _I hope I'm not too much of a distraction today…_

 _What_? He furrowed his thick brows together. Then he smelled her familiar scent causing him to turn around.

"I actually added a few hints of cinnamon and vanilla extract. I wasn't _too_ mad at myself because I was planning on surprising you." she explained walking towards him with a knowing smirk tugging at her full lips. Barry closed the distance between them. He wrapped his long arms around her once she was close enough.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, the excitement radiating off him. His eyes were everywhere. Her hair, her teasing dark brown eyes, her lips, her outfit, her scent. She was all consuming and he loved her more for it.

"I-" she started but Barry eagerly fused his lips to hers cutting off her answer. She hadn't been able to get on her tippy toes in preparation for the kiss so he hunched his back in order to connect their lips. He had missed her so much.

"Ah, sorry. I had to do that." he grinned down at her from ear to ear backing away from her lips. Iris still looked dazed as she smiled up at him dreamily. He rubbed her lower back lovingly.

"I was going to say that been working on a few potential follow up stories for the piece I wrote about the Daniels." she smiled a toothy grin. He remembered her piece about Jackie Daniels, the teenager who had passed away due to a drug overdose. The young woman's family sought out Iris to write a story about the impending drug use among teens in Central City.

"Yeah I remember. What kind of follow up?" he asked. Her article seemed conclusive and she hadn't mentioned anything more about it until now.

"Well fortunately for me the Sunshine Laws here are very open. So I was thinking I could stop by today and talk to some officers involved with recently locked up drug dealers. Take a look at some records… I just want to investigate a little more."

"Iris, that's great! I hate to ask this, but… are you planning on getting information for your story only from here?" Barry inquired eyebrows raised in worry.

"Why do you ask?" she grinned sheepishly. He didn't know how he felt about her reaction.

"Because I know you. You're going to want to get as many credible sources as possible. Even if that means in dangerous and risky places." he explained looking down at her knowingly.

She sighed as she nodded her head.

"I do plan to visit some suburbs near Jackie's hometown. I also plan to visit some urban areas to see if there are any significant correlations. I'm a journalist. I have to." Barry looked at her ready to argue.

"But…." she smiled mystically up at him. This silenced any retort from Barry. His confused and worried filled eyes grew stronger.

"But what?" he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't see the silver lining in any of this. She was going to be around drug torn areas. But she continued to give him an excited grin.

"Earlier this morning, I spoke with Singh and proposed my intentions about this new article. It's going to be my last big project before I fly off to Thailand. I asked if you could work with me on this case as a CSI. I completely understand if you would rather not, so it's up to you if you want to pursue this full time or not. But we've been talking about missing each other a lot lately and…" Iris watched Barry consider her answer, his eyes flickering back and forth across her face trying to read her. She felt eager and compulsive under his gaze, her eyes begging him to believe her. After a moment, he lowered his gaze, nodding once. Iris released a breath, wrapping her other hand up around his neck as his mouth curled up into a soft smile.

"I can't believe you got Singh on board with this." he smiles at her proud.

"I have to admit I was nervous because of the way he treats you. Singh sort of knew the Daniels' so he saw the merit in my story." she explained.

"Was he rude to you?" he asked bringing her impossibly close.

"Don't worry, he was very kind." she assured him.

"You do know what this means, right?" he smirked, his hands exploring the smooth expanse of her hips. She smiled into his tight embrace. But she wanted him to understand.

"Now we get to see each other a lot more until the story gets released. I was hoping you would say yes. I wanted to surprise you."

"Definitely surprised me. I love your thoughtfulness. Thank you." he said in earnest.

"I love your willingness to adapt." she replied.

"Now, where were we?" he whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against hers once, twice. On the third touch, she captured his upper lip between hers and gently bit down with ardor. His tongue immediately searched for the familiar warmth of hers and, upon finding it, he inhaled at the contact between them. Iris felt as if she is melting into his embrace, submitting to the kiss while scorching sparks languidly erupt in her taut belly. Her palms become moist against the back of his neck as she clutched him with longing. The kiss that had once started off slow and innocent, was now moving with a frenzy and passion new and thrilling to both of them. She found herself lifting up on tiptoes, trying to get closer. He helped her up and she reaches into the true warmth of his mouth. He heard her whimper, a telltale sign she was almost over the edge. And he loved knowing the small details of her body and its reactions. They kissed forever, getting lost with each other until the balls of her feet ache and her breathing slows down. She breaks away, light headed from the lack of oxygen. She smiled up at him, noting the smear of lipstick coating his bottom lip and the dazed expression on his face. She could feel the pounding of his heart through her breast, pressed enticingly against his. They slowly began to materialize the outside world. He gives her a goofy grin.

 _We gon' be alright,_ Iris smirked to herself as she lazily wipes the product off his stung lips.

* * *

Please leave some reviews! Thanks for reading 3


	6. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**Forever Part of Me**

 **Chapter 6** : _I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

* * *

Barry was grateful that Iris was tired. Her were legs wrapped around his lower waist as he moved into her body with slow, sure strokes.

"Barr." she hissed with her eyes screwed shut. She arched her head back into the soft pillow. Her forehead was now parallel to the ceiling with her neck reaching for his touch. She felt his lips descend to press soft kisses to the skin there. He felt, more than heard, her deep moans. Iris's fingers were insistent in his hair. Strands of auburn pointed in different directions. He looked down at her hair which hadn't yet been wrapped for sleep. It was supposed to have been a pretty quiet night together but she had worn the same flimsy lilac short shorts from oh so long ago. He absolutely loved how they looked on her legs even more because real life proved to be better than any fantasy he had dreamed of. Unfortunately, the bags underneath her eyes prevented him from making a move. As they sat in bed together, each on their respective laptops, conversations were light. He was experimenting the effectiveness of some sleep pills crafted by Cisco, a friend of his from college. Cisco's pill meant to give long-lasting, peaceful sleep that automatically woke the patient up from an eight-hour slumber. So far, he hadn't noticed any indicators of fatigue or any other notable side effects. But then she started kissing him. First on the corner of his mouth then he turned to face her. She sat on her knees, her slow kisses went on and on their devices long forgotten. The next thing he knew, he was sucking on her rigid nipples as her legs draped firmly around his waist. And now they were here. Almost at the precipice of release. And he wanted nothing more than to go over the edge with her, together. His eyelids grew incredibly heavy despite his speeding heart rate. He needed to get Iris _there_ before he fell asleep on her chest. She was leisurely moving underneath his long body determined to get as much pleasure from him as possible. And he knew how to get her there. With a small smile on his face, he trailed his hand down past her stomach and all the way down to where they were intimately joined. Her once dazed eyes now flickered open at him in carnal awareness. He drew light circles at her sensitive folds before moving his index finger to caress her clit. It only took a few sure strokes of his fingers to cause her insides to contract around him rapidly. She began to writhe underneath him. Heavy moans danced from her lungs. And he happily joined her as they both tried to drag out the addictive sensations. Moment's later he kissed her until her eyes opened.

"That was good. What's the rush though?" she sighed with pouty eyes.

"I forgot to tell you that I took some experimental sleeping pills." he explained. She glared at him.

"Barry! Why would you let me seduce you if you took sleeping pills? Experimental ones at that." she almost shrieked.

"Well…. I hadn't noticed any side effects. Have you seen how beautiful you are?" he joked eyes hazy and his voice going at the speed of a slowing down car. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn at his compliment but she was still angry at him. He felt her pinch his collar bone.

"I almost collapsed on top of you." he whispered like a little boy with a big secret, too exhausted to repel the pinch. She decided that she would reprimand him the next day.

"Do you know how sexy _you_ are?" she whispered huskily. He hummed with a slow shrug.

"You are. I love your muscles, your eyes turn me on, don't get me started on your hands." she went on with confidence because he was halfway asleep. She moved them to their sides unfortunately dislodging his member from her sensitive center. She wanted him to lay down comfortably. He tugged at her waist to bring her closer.

"Don't worry. I'm here, you ridiculously stupid, sexy man." she giggled kissing his neck, her favorite spot. His heartbeat was slow and steady. She ran her hand up and down his warm skin as her other hand massaged his nape. Barry's cheeks were flushed, eyes closed peacefully. His warm body grew limp. Almost immediately, she heard a knock from her apartment's front door. Barry's eyes opened sluggishly.

"You invited friends?" he giggled confused.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, babe." she smiled at him. She left Barry's side and her toes reached for the floor. The dusty pink bathrobe that was hung on the back of the bedroom door found its way wrapped around her frame. Iris became slightly worried about who it could be at this hour. She checked her appearance before leaving the room and into the hallway. The eye-hole displayed Joe.

"Dad!" she smiled brightly.

"Sorry to come unannounced, baby girl." he greeted once the door opened. He did this a couple times a month. From the station, her apartment was on the way to his house.

"You know I'm a night owl." she hugged him tight. She took notice that the clicks of Joe's work shoes made his presence known. In contrast, a muted pitter-patter came from the fuzzy socks snugged on her feet. She entered her dark kitchen while Joe took a seat on the leather guest club chair. Joe had been against the particular chair due to the stiff seat material. Iris insisted that it would just need some TLC. He figured, at that moment, that she had been right. The arms and back were generously padded. In the kitchen, her eyes found the oven clock displaying 10:06 PM. She flipped the light switch on to a dim setting and walked towards the cabinets by the sink. Retrieving a tall glass cup she ignored the faucet. After reading an article about the unhygienic use of tap water she got her whole family to join the bandwagon of filtered water.

Joe accepted the glass of water as she sat across from him in the living room. Muted footsteps from the hallway introduced Barry's sleepy appearance.

"Iris...?" he mumbled.

"Barry, hey!" Joe greeted excitedly. She watched Barry try really hard to wave but instead smiled a drowsy smile at Joe. She got up from her place in the couch.

"I'm right here. C'mon." she whispered to him. They walked hand in hand back to the couch. Barry sighed at the comfort. He snuggled into her with his head on her lap and she continued to massage his scalp.

"What'd you do, drug him?" Joe asked half serious, half kidding.

"He did this to himself. Don't worry, he will be fine after some sleep." she assured her father. Joe knew Barry and his sometimes absurd stunts.

"I gotta tell you something though, Dad." she started with excited eyes. He allowed her to continue.

"I plan on going undercover to a drug lab for my next story. There's a meeting with Captain Singh tomorrow morning along with a few other assigned cops. I hope you can understand why having you a part of this project wouldn't be wise. I just want your blessing." she explained to him with warm eyes. Joe's eyebrows raised in surprise at her words. He knew Iris had a dangerous plan for the next story through word of mouth from the station. It had further worried him that Singh wasn't yet able to speak on the project with Joe. Nevertheless, he was proud of Iris for forewarning him in advance. He had initially planned to discuss it with her the next day.

"You have my blessing, as much as I want to protect you, Iris. Tell me more about this undercover plan. Who, what, when, where, and why." he responded reclining back into the cushion. Iris explained that in response to her first article on the issue, she received a lead from a rural teen named Wally. She loved her dad and appreciated him for not making a dramatic scene like he used to when she was younger. Their relationship contained more trust after she moved out of his house a couple of years ago. She smiled to herself knowing she had proved to her dad that she was a mature, responsible, and independent woman. Well, not all the way independent. She had Barry, who had started to snore on her lap, to help take care of her. Iris and Joe chuckled at him. _Scratch that thought. We both help take care of each other._ Looking down at Barry and then up at her dad, she was sure that Joe wouldn't let Barry live it down.

"He might be coming undercover with me too. I was going to ask him tonight but he's obviously not in the state " she said using her fingers to pull back the front of his hair which exposed the skin on his forehead.

"How _did_ he get like this?!" Joe asked Iris, shaking his head in disapproval.

"He took some experimental sleeping pills." she explained which was partially true. Joe continued to shake his head. In her mind, she also thought that Barry's previous physical activity with her in bed probably had a lot to do with his current condition. Before Iris could get a chance to embarrass herself in front of Joe, he was already getting up.

"Well, make sure you get some rest too. You've got some busy days coming ahead of you." Joe told her before leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will. Goodnight, I love you Dad." she replied. Once Joe left she continued to toy around with Barry's messy hair. It was silky soft after his shower earlier that night. Her own eyes started to grow heavy. The urge to retreat back to her bedroom seemed to be much effort.

* * *

"I think we should visit this guy Sal's laboratory. I got a lead from my previous story. Some rural kid named Wally." Iris suggested as they left her apartment the next morning.

"You want to visit an active drug lab, just you and I?" Barry asked wide eyed, unable to believe what he just heard her say so casually.

"I can show you the emails I had with Singh. I'm not crazy! He thinks it might be a good idea. The objective is to get in without us tampering the scene. I'll be going as an undercover journalist and you can go as an undercover CSI just in case anything happens. " she explained. They continued their walk down her apartment building's hallway until they reached the elevator doors. She clicked the down button before turning her body towards his.

"I trust you, Iris. I'm just worried that I won't be able to protect you." he says looking down at his feet.

"Barr, I have full confidence that you would protect me if I was helpless. Without a doubt." she rubs her hands up and down his folded arms. He closes the space between them and rubs his nose against hers.

"I promise to keep my cover but the moment you're in danger, it's off." he assured her with a serious look in his eyes. The intensity in his stare caused Iris to look away. His scent, a heavenly combo of her lavender body wash and his woodsy smelling shampoo, further overwhelmed her senses. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket. Her love for him also overwhelming. Finally looking up at him she says softly, "I guess I'm OK with that."

The ding of the elevator caught their attention. Barry took a hold of her hips and slowly dragged her inside. Once the doors closed, he leaned down to connect their lips. Their lips played together seamlessly during the whole five-story way down. Luckily for them, no one entered.

* * *

Iris entered CCPN in her long and flowing trench coat causing the journalists to notice her presence. She made a beeline for her desk. The taps of keyboards, papers getting cut out of notebooks, along with clicking pens were music to her ears.

"If it isn't the party pooper." Daniel Greg said from behind her. She hadn't seen him around because of his other recent projects.

"Nice to see you too, Greg." she said in a dismissive tone. She placed her laptop into the black case. He watched her walk over to retrieve some files from a bin.

"I'm only kidding. Just know that a lot of teenagers are going to hate you." he commented. Her back was still to him and then she felt her blood boil.

"As a journalist, it really doesn't concern me that readers will hate me for revealing truth. As an adult, I know the power of this story and I know it can better the lives of said teenagers. I love Central City and its people. So there's gotta be some tough love." she whipped around to face him.

"Let's just hope that it's well received at CCPD." he shrugged.

"That's the thing Daniel, I never have to hope. I plan, I research, I execute. If things fall flat, I have a plan for that too. And besides, I'm sure CCPD will be interested in this one." she replied ice laced in her tone.

"Woah, calm down there, West. See you around." he smirked. She frowned at him and he retreated from her space. His probing and uncalled for comments were really starting to get on her nerves. Her phone chimed to display a text from Linda.

 **Linda** : _It will be fine. Be safe and try not to get Barry killed lol ;)_

Needing to cool down she responded instantly.

 **Iris** : _Barry will be fine, but Daniel is borderline asking me to kill him at this point…._

 **Linda** : _Oh gosh. What did he do this time?_

 **Iris** : _The same usual comments. I'm actually beginning to think that he thinks it's small talk._

 **Linda** : _He's a loser who only got the job because of his dad. Ignore him._

 **Iris** : _I certainly can do that. I gotta go. Meeting Barry at the station._

 **Linda** : _OK, but no shenanigans in his office lab. ;)_

 **Iris** : _LOL STOP!_

With her things packed she left CCPN and a blush on her face.

* * *

"First off, I want to say that I appreciate you all being a part of this project. Captain Singh for seeing the merit in my story. And the trusted officers my dad has assigned to also go uncover. Chris Keipler, Marcus Armstrong, Jason Borg, Charles Marrese, and Angelo Martire. Your help is greatly appreciated. We all know how overprotective Joe is, _but_ I think we can all say he has handled this situation pretty well." the room erupted into a warm laugh. Afterall, she grew up with these officers in her life. Barry watched in awe seated next to Singh. Iris took over the room with confidence and poise. Today she wore some fancy green trousers with a white top tucked in effortlessly. And of course she donned her favorite thin heels. She had left her trenchcoat in his office lab upstairs. The laughter died down and Iris still wore a genuine smile.

"As a cop's daughter, the last thing I want to do is paint a negative picture of this department. I merely want to educate our citizens, both young and old, about the prevalent yet hidden drug problem right here in Central City. With the power of journalism and this police force, I definitely think we can do some good. We can't forget about my incredibly smart boyfriend who agreed to join this project despite the risky nature of it all. Everyone, please give it up for the one and only CSI Barry Allen."

All eyes turned over to him with an appreciative applause. Barry blushed and tried to deter the focus off of him. She smiled at him from her place in front of the room. Singh then commanded the officers to meet him in his office.

Now alone she walked over to him. He smiled at her not moving from his seat.

"You're a natural at this." he told her with huge grin. She matched the grin and replied.

"Thank-you, Mr. Allen." she whispered breathlessly. He lightly tugged down on her hand.

"Mr. Allen?" he questioned eyebrows raised. He then brought her knuckles to his lips.

"Yes. We're at work." she chided him for getting a rise out of her.

"You introduced me as your boyfriend. They know."

"Yes, they do. But we have to be appropriate." she smiled knowing he could get her to do anything.

"Kissing in an empty room is appropriate. Anything otherwise would be strange." he explained like he was an expert on the matter. She hoped she was the only girl he had ever kissed on the job. Suddenly she grew eager to meet his lips. A loud vibrating noise came from his jean pocket.

"Oop! Gotta get that." he said with playful eyes. She gave him a cold stare and promised herself she would get him back.

"You're right, get that. I'm going to start prepping some leads." she huffed and stalked off. He grinned at her and pulled his phone out not checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he asked more pleasantly than he intended.

"Barry! You've had me worried sick. You haven't told me how the pills went last night." Cisco went on frantically.

"About those pills... I've noted that they seem to activate after physical activity. Waking up this morning felt really good though. I meant to email you my notes, but Iris has had me pretty busy." he smirked as Iris turned to face him at the mention of her name

"What time do you think you fell asleep?" Cisco asked.

"Hmmm, I'd say almost 11:00 PM." Barry posed.

"What kind of physical activity were you doing late at night?" Cisco questioned.

"Iris was teaching me yoga… You know she's like a pro." he responded quickly.

"Yeah and I know how sexually attracted you are to Iris." Cisco joked on the other end. Barry blushed which went unnoticed to Iris as she seemed to ignore the conversation. He heard Cisco type profusely on a keyboard and then shuffling of some papers. Moments later Iris walked over him with a case file in her hand.

"You know nothing." he told Cisco. Iris was now against him, her full chest on his and then she pressed a heated kiss to his neck before biting down hard. He hissed at her ministrations. She got up on her tippy toes to whisper into the receiver.

"Hey there, Cisco." she replied smartly. Surprised that she knew, he watched her leave the conference room.

"Dude, I gotta meet you two as a couple." Cisco laughed.

"Goodbye Cisco. I'm sending you the email now." he laughed back to his friend.

* * *

Reviews are welcome! Thank-you for reading.


End file.
